


This is Us

by Emily_the_Almighty



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Nightmares, barry and lup go hiking, barry just. really loves his wife yall, ill add tags as i update, vacation time lads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_the_Almighty/pseuds/Emily_the_Almighty
Summary: A drabble collection of fics I've written as gifts. Unless otherwise mentioned, they're all canon compliant.





	1. Planetside

**Author's Note:**

> This gift was originally for Eden! Aka user totillagarden. Go read her stuff shes absolutely amazing yall!

Magnus had decided he loved Angus. The boy was spry and snarky, and he decided to take him under his wing. Well, so had Taako, but that's different. He took the time to be nice and casually affectionate with the boy. A shoulder pat here, a hair ruffle there.

 

~~ He was the son Magnus always wanted. ~~

 

~~ Julia would've loved Angus. ~~

 

“Alright kiddo, we’re going planetside today,” Magnus was grinning from ear to ear, and Angus had his own wide smile. He was practically vibrating with excitement, because this meant exploring and seeing new things! He pushed his glasses up his nose and turned to run to his room. He had to grab his stuff first!

 

“Lemme grab my detective gear! Maybe I'll solve a mystery!” Angus’ voice faded the farther his little legs took him. Magnus could only chuckle at his enthusiasm.

 

When Angus returned minutes later, he was out of breath but carrying a small backpack. In it Magnus could only assume were notebooks and gadgets and probably a magnifying glass. And Angus was in some of his more casual clothes. You know, the ones Magnus bought him so he wasn’t a fancy boy 24/7.

 

Together the two of them made their way to the base’s hangar.

 

Avi happened to be working on a pod, scrawled out beneath it on a small rolling board. There was oil on his hands and a smear of it on his face that made Angus giggle when he saw it.

 

“Pod for two, please.” Magnus had his hand on Angus’ shoulder as he spoke and the boy leaned into it a bit.

 

~~It was nice getting attention and affection from a father figure.~~

 

Avi simply nodded and went about tapping a pod to life from his main terminal. “Neverwinter?” He called and paused in his typing until Magnus confirmed.

 

Angus ran to the pod that was blinking to life. He climbed inside and buckled himself in and waved at Magnus impatiently. It was time to go, c'mon!

 

The elder followed and did the same, strapping in for the ride that always made him a little woozy. Avi gave his standard pre-flight announcement and then the doors closed. And then they were launched into the atmosphere.

 

Magnus did his part, working the break and slowing their descent to the ground. Angus was staring out the window in awe. He loved watching everything whir and blur by as the flew.

 

The pod reached the ground safely and Magnus was the first one off. Mainly because they still make him a little wobbly in the knees. Angus bound out behind him with his hat crooked and his smile bright. 

 

“Alright Angus. Time to do some exploring!” Together they traveled out if the woods and into town. Angus loved coming to Neverwinter, because it was home. But he still enjoyed walking around and peeking in shops and glanced down the occasional alleyway. Magnus took him into a handful of shops to look around, and he may’ve bought Angus a few trinkets and odds and ends in each one.

 

At the end of the main strip, Angus dragged Magnus into a magic shop. He was, admittedly, out of his element in here. This was more of Taako’s scene. He was more of a punch man rather than a spell man.

 

But Angus had his eyes lit up as as he perused each shelf, every spell component that caught his eye. And Magnus could only watch with what could only be described as  _ pride _ in his eyes as Angus explained what each one was used for and what spells they could be used in. Then he looked up, up to the tallest shelves. There was a jar full of something Mags couldn’t (and probably didn’t want to) identify. 

 

He was gonna go and reach for it himself so Angus could get a better look at it, but the boy was murmuring some words and then a soft green Mage Hand was floating up. It gripped the jar tightly and carried it down to their height so Angus could fiddle with the contents. 

 

Magic was one of those things that really fascinated Magnus, despite not being able to do it himself. Most of what he saw was what was cast in battle, and they were all offensive spells or healing spells. He didn’t get much opportunity to see the smaller, more mundane spells in use. And this one seemed so...handy. (he too, snorted quietly to himself at the pun)

 

“That was really good, Angus.” Magnus was beaming a little, and he crouched down to get a better look at the hand. Angus set the jar down and made the hand waggle its fingers and make little gestures.

 

“This was the first spell I was taught, sir! Taako said I’m a natural.” He was excited too, and he kept contorting the Mage Hand into more and more complex positions before it poofed away. He cast it again, though. And Magnus held his own hand up, half to examine it and compare differences, and half because he wanted to touch it. So he did. It was solid, which he expected but it was still so odd to him. Angus made it give him a high five before letting it disperse again and he was grinning.

 

“Maybe I can start giving you magic lessons too! And you’ll be my student!” The grin on Angus’ face was infectious and Magnus couldn’t help reciprocating it. 

 

“I’m not so sure about that one, kiddo. But you can definitely practice around me, and i’ll help out in any way I can.” The boy stamped his feet in excitement at the prospect and again, seeing him so happy made his heart ache.

 

~~ Julia definitely would’ve loved Angus.  ~~


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus has a nightmare, and seeks comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing the magic boy! (I wrote this a few months ago lmao) and it was a gift for user: boomjob!
> 
> Check out her fics and tumblr because she's amazing and I love her.

Angus awoke with a start, gasping out a quiet breath. Immediately his eyes swipe across the room to survey possible threats. Nothing stood out to him, but he reached over and slipped on his glasses anyways. All the blurry shapes in his room solidified into what they were supposed to be, and Angus couldn’t find any danger lurking in the shadows.

  


That didn’t stop him from getting up, though. He wrapped his comforter around his shoulders and crept through the darkness, leaving his room as quietly as he could. He needed comfort right now, and there were only two people on this planet who could do that right now.

  


The door to Taako and Kravitz’s bedroom was cracked, and Angus pushed it open. By this point his eyes had adjusted, and he could see the two of them cuddled under their own covers. Kravitz was facing the doorway with Taako’s arm swung over his hip loosely. Angus made his way over, and he gently nudged at his father’s shoulder.

  


“Kravitz? Can you wake up, please?” The boy whispered, and the reaper’s lids slid open at the command. He was always a light sleeper. Angus had long since gotten used to the glowing red of his iris’, how they contrasted with the black sclera surrounding them.

  


“What’s wrong, are you okay?” HIs voice was thick with sleep but laced with an undercurrent of worry. It made Angus squirm a little.

  


“I had another nightmare,” this had been becoming more and more frequent lately, despite the Day of Story and Song happening over a year ago. Perhaps it was all catching up to him, that’s the likeliest deduction he could come up with when he’s this tired. “Can I sleep with you two?”

  


Krav’s gaze softened. “Of course you can, Angus.” 

  


With the confirmation, the boy detective climbed up and over Kravitz’s lap. He settled into the space between his dads, scooting under their blanket so he was under both. Taako groaned, shifting in his sleep to accommodate the new presence. Kravitz settled down, letting Angus get comfortable before doing so himself.

  


Angus felt the chill of Kravitz’s skin before it was covered by a corner of the covers, and he curled into his side. He was still a bit embarrassed about this whole situation, to be honest. The first time it happened, Taako was the one to welcome him into their bed. The elf was now pressing closer, and Angus could feel the warmth just radiating off of him.

  


It was hard to break out of the habit of not asking for help. It was all he knew when he was younger. But when Taako and Kravitz adopted him...they taught him it was okay to ask for help. It was okay to be scared, to feel vulnerable. He was still just a kid.

  


“Thank you, dad.” He mumbled sleepily, feeling cold fingers pluck his glasses off. He was out like a light after that. 

  


Didn’t even feel the chilled lips press against his head to thin locs. Didn’t see the soft look Kravitz gave him. Didn’t hear the quiet, “You’re welcome, son,” before he settled down himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Yell at me on tumblr where i'm under the same name!


	3. Adoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the little moments, the snapshots into their life, where Barry realizes he truly loves his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a gift for Tess! aka user: stargirls  
> Please please please check out her work, she's positively stellar!!!

Barry was happy. 

 

Well, he’d always been happy, but a more accurate word right now would be  _ content _ . 

 

He had his wife, he had a generally interesting job, and all the time in the world. And he was definitely going to take advantage of every second he got. Today, though, was Lup’s day to pick their adventure.

 

Vacation time wasn’t a big thing for reapers, but RQ happened to like them and kind of let the, do whatever they want? So here they were, in some corner of the world, getting ready to explore and have fun.

 

Lup chose a forest this time, apparently there were some hidden geographical wonders in this section of the area and she was dying to see them. Living to see them? Regardless she was practically vibrating with energy, and Barry could see the crackles of red electricity sprouting from her hair.

 

Gosh, that was cute.

 

Soon they were off, hiking the trails and making conversation about whatever they saw. Barry would coo over the small animals they would stumble across, and his cheeks colored whenever Lup would join him. The small nest of bunnies they found was definitely a highlight, and it was a shame he couldn’t capture the image of the mother hopping into her cupped hands.

 

After that, Lup’s ears perked up and she announced that she could hear running water.

 

She gently let the bunny down and then she was grabbing Barry’s wrist and tugging him in a random direction. He was stumbling over his feet a little in the rush, but she was weaving around obstacle expertly.

 

Just being pulled along had him staring after her in pure adoration. Her hair had a few twigs caught in it from the surrounding trees, and her ears were standing tall in excitement. They broke through the brush into a clearing and suddenly Barry noticed the crash of running water. Before them was a tall waterfall, and the sun was just visible over the top of it.

 

Lup was looking up at it in awe, and Barry was watching  _ her _ in awe.

 

Gods, he loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated! Come yell at me on tumblr where I'm under the same name!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated, and you can come yell at me on tumblr, where I'm under the same name


End file.
